Inclination
by Miki1
Summary: Chap3 AoixTsukiko. An event disturbes their recent relationship. (story on hold)
1. Inclination

Disclaimer: I don't own the the characters, they belong to Yuu Watase. Don't sue me I'm just a poor student!  
  
Note: It's my very first fic so please forgive my clumsiness. I swear I'm quite ashamed of this work and I don't know yet if I'll write a sequel. It depends on your comments!  
  
As you can see my first langage is not english ^^;; If anyone see the last big faults in this fic, tell me! By the way, how do you call stuff like Disneyworld? I put 'attractions'in the story but I guess it's not the proper term.  
  
Thanks to Anne and Natalie for help and support.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inclination  
  
  
  
At the beginning of July, the weather was getting torrider and I welcomed the coolness provided by the air-conditionning installed in all Kugyo's house. I lazily collapsed in the living room, folding my arms underneath my head and waiting for the others to go down.  
  
I'd been a bit taken aback when Kugyo had invited Saionji and me to join Yamazaki and him at his new house in the country. I thought he would spend his holidays with her only. Actually we did have fun all fours.  
  
A cushion slammed my face. « Ouch ! That was rude, Saionji ! » I yelled ,without even a move.  «How come you know it was me ? » she inquired, her steps approaching.  
  
« Who else but you is enough bitchy to treat me this way ? » I snorted and began to chuckle, until two thin hands closed fiercely around my throat and shake my head up and down frenziedly.  « You brat ! » she pushed one knee on my stomach, making me regret my words. I escaped a gasp as the fury increased the pressure.  
  
« Kiiiids ! ! We're leaving ! » Kugyo and Yamazaki were used to our little fights. Then I took off firmly Saionji ' hands from my throat and lifted her easily, holding her waist, to settle her on the ground. Her stunted face made me all smiles as I headed for the entranceway.  
  
We planned to spend all the afternoon in the attractions settled at the park. As we passed the entrance, Yamazaki went straight towards a huge wheel.  
  
Oh. No. Not that boring amusement I thought.  
  
Yamazaki looked very exited, as if she was going to experiment the most enjoying thing of her life. At least, after Kugyo. It was obvious that her lover would follow her wish. Fortunately, Saionji was by my side. I bet she didn't want to be locked in a small, hardly moving cabin to see the dismal landscape. So we decided to disperse and to meet later at the ice cream seller.  
  
« Hey ! look at these game ! » Saionji said , pointing at a kind of mountain range with steep slopes. It looked like a long slide with railway bathed in water. At the end of the tour, a small wagon went though a plastic tunnel and water spattered the two passengers sat in. They left it with their clothes slightly soaked. « Oh, that's great ! Come on Saionji ! » I said quickly, without noticing that I had grabed her hand. Until she called my name, I was still holding her hand. Then, I immediately released it and I awkwardly apologized, hiding my embarrassment behind my sudden joking face. I forced myself to laugh. A bit too much. She raised an eye brow but she seemed to forgive it then. To my relief.  
  
The little wagon looked like a plastic trunk. « Come here Kyogaku ! » Saionji was already sat in the wagon, waiting for me. I jumped in hastily, making her started. « Hey ! you never act cautiously, do you ? » She said, showing her best bothering look. But I was used to set her true bother a part from her damn tease. I winked at her before joining on the bench.  
  
She was just sat between my wide spread legs. I kept a short distance between us. But when the wagon started abruptly its run, her back hit my chest and her head fell in the cradle of my shoulder. There were no belt but steel bars along the edge of the wagon. I did not move. I just kept griping hard the steel bars. As the wagon ran down, I almost collapsed on Saionji. We were pulled straight ahead as the run sped up. I locked one arm around Saionji's waist, pressing her body tightly against mine. I bent my chin on her thin shoulder, my temple brushing her jaw. She didn't show any protest so I remained still. The warm of her body, this scent of hers send me waves of unexpected pleasant feelings. But the damn quickies of her bottom against my groin were driving me crazy !  
  
« Oh yesss ! » She yelled. « What ? ! » I started, relaxing my grip. « This slide ! Here we are.. » We arrived at the top of the highest slide. The situation left me restless. What the hell was happening to me ? ! My fists clenched the bars. I was forcing myself to think straight, to calm down the urge pace of my heartbeat and the damn beast between my legs. Dammit !Why have I followed her in this attraction ? ! Luckily, Saionji was too busy enjoying the run to be aware of anything.  
  
Finally, we rushed to a plactic tunnel and we were splashed with cool water on each side. I offered my hand to help Saionji to leave the wagon. With a grin she accepted it. Without thinking it twice, I brushed the wet dropes of her jaw and my palm lingered on her cheek. She blinked. Our eyes made contact and I quickly turned away, heading for the exit to hide my blushing. I heard her steps approaching. « Wait ! Kyogaku ! » She shouted. I put my hands in my pockets and turned a half my head to glance at her, keeping my features tenseless.  
  
« It was great ! right ? » she said, all smiles.  
  
« Yeah...Mm, it's about time we meet Kugyo and Yamazaki. » I replied a bit confused.  
  
« Ok, but I'd like something to drink. I'm thirsty. » She said, staring hopefully at me.  
  
« Me too and I bet they don't mind to stay together a few moments more. » I added as I sat lazily on a bench and glared at her, staying perfectly still.  
  
« His majesty doesn't want a drink or he's not willing to move his ass ? » she said teasingly.  
  
« Please, buy drinks and I'll return this favor soon. I promise. »  
  
« Tss ! okay, lazy brat ! I'll be back in two minutes ! »  
  
As she went though the crowd, I couldn't help gazing at her smooth frame. Mmm...beautiful.  
  
Jzz !. I wondered since when my feelings towards her had changed. I didn't expect such a longing for her. Was it a fleeting attraction or something deeper? I didn't know exactly. And she might not share my feelings anyway...we were friends and that mattered. But a voice in the very back of my mind told me not to give up. I sighed and leaned comfortably on the bench. I'd see all this later.  
  
  
  
She had left me for nearly 30 minutes. She shouldn't take so long to buy few drinks. I looked forward to seeing her. I was annoyed and a bit worried. Where she could have been ? Most of selling points were not crowded and she didn't answer to my phone call. I asked one by one the salers, describing Saoinji as best as I could. Finally, one of them reminded of a pretty girl who was offered sodas by her friends. One of them let him keep a big change. It seemed they were two wealthy guys. I was hardly confident. How come that Saionji decided to follow her friends without at least a call ? That was not like her to drop me this way. Of course, the seller didn't know where the group had gone  but they had left the shop for few moments. I looked for Saionji around the attractions near the bars to no avail. Then I found myself walking in the woods of the park.  
  
It was ridiculous. I was loosing my time chasing after a selfish girl who cheerfully had fun with whoever they might be, forgetting I was there. But I kept walked around, just in case.  
  
Oak trees surrounded me and I barely saw tips of the highest attractions between the bushy branches. A loud cry made me start. I stopped to identify and locate the sound. Obviously, a girl was screaming. My heart jumped and a series of horrible scenes poured in my mind. I moved towards the cries as fast as I could, then the shout stopped. But I came across them. Here they were, those bastard ! Two guys were busy undressing someone lying on the grass. I blinked as I saw a half naked Saionji. She looked unconscious. Shit. I walked towards the guys from behind, without making a noise.  
  
« Get your dirty hands off her or I kick your ass ! » They started and as they turned away to see me I punched them both before being caught.  
  
« You're going to pay back that, asshole ! » snapped the smaller one.  
  
« C'mon. Let's see if you have the guts. » I said with a smirk. They looked angrier. Hehehe...^^ I took my knife from my pants' pocket and licked along the blade, gazing at the guys. They started . « Let's play a bit.. » I added.  
  
I get rid of those brats few moments later. Then I went towards Saionji to check up her condition. Her clothes were half removed, revealing her white breasts. I quickly put her shirt back on. She breath normally, eyes closed. Her right cheek and her wrist were bruised but apparently there weren't other injuries. Then my phone rang. Kugyo asked me what I had done of Saionji. Ignoring his teasing tone, I replied we were fed up with the park, that was why we were leaving and I try to convinced him to let us go and enjoy the afternoon with Yamazaki. I hung up with the feeling that Kugyo suspected something cause I didn't sound as much natural as I'd had like to. Anyway, I had to take care of Saionji first of all. So I lifted her in my arms, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I headed for the exit, trying to pass far from the crowd. Few people watched me suspiciously. Hell ! Couldn't they mind their own business ? !  
  
Back to Kugyo's house, I carefully put Saionji in her bed. She was still sleepy. Then I went downstairs to take a glass of water and got free of my shirt lightly stained of red. It had to be from those bastards who I punched. They ought not show their face again. I guessed they understood.  
  
A sudden shout made me start. I rushed to Saionji's bedroom, kicking the door. She was convulsing and struggling infuriatedly on her bed. I gripped her shoulders, trying to stop her frantic starts. « Saionji, Saionji ! Take it easy, it's over now ! You're safe... » She partly opened her eyes, still trembling. « It's me, Kyogaku. » I added softly. « Kyo..gaku.. » She whispered, raising her head to look at me. For few seconds she seemed lost, without remembering anything. Then her eyes widened and pain from harsh memories distorted her face. She covered her mouth with one hand, trying to hold back sobs. I rarely saw her showing any weaknesses. And see her crying left my heart in tiny pieces. I couldn't handle it.  
  
I sat on the mattress and slowly brush her upper arms. « It's over now. » I repeated in my best conforting tone. I held her in my arms and she leaned closer, snuggling in my embrace. And I held her even tighter until she stopped shivering.  
  
I felt anger against those bastard who dared touched her. What they tried to do was disgusting, unforgettable. If only I had be there. If only I had followed her to buy her drink, those guys would not have approach her. I cared so much for her. I loved her. This was the truth I denied so far. But could I tell her my feelings after what had happened ? I might keep all this for me...  
  
My thoughts were broken off as I felt arms sliding around my neck. Saionji seemed calmed down and she was resting in arms. I bent my chin on her frail shoulder. We stayed a long time hugging each other. The noise outside the house was barely audible. In the bedroom, the silence was only disturbed by our steady breathing.  
  
A slight blossom fragrance tilted my nose. I slowly moved my head, nuzzling her soft hair and the skin of her neck breathing this scent of hers.  
  
My lips brushed the base of her neck. Saionji started but she didn't protest. Then I kissed and licked her neck and towards her collarbone. She whimpered, and I sucked and sucked the sensitive spot . I liked the sound she made under my touch. She clanged my shoulders, her head fell backwards. I traced ,with the tip of my tongue, a wet path from the curve of her jaw down to her lips, to these two lips that called my name and begged for a kiss.  
  
She'd got sweet lips. I licked them and sucked the lower lip, making her mouth open. So I slipped my tongue inside. She moaned as our kiss deepened.Then I pulled her back on the mattress and caressed her thigh in a deadly slow pace. We broke the kiss just few seconds to catch breath and we joined once again for a wet kiss.  
  
From a far distance noises came to my ears. A door slammed. Downstairs someone were calling me and Saionji. Our kiss broke again but there she looked rather confused, a crimsom blush stained her cheeks. She pushed me aside.  
  
« Sorry I shouldn't have gone so far. » I said in a mid voice, sensing the atmosphere changed suddenly.  
  
« It's nothing....I...I should thank you for rescue me...If you would not have been there I... »She said, avoiding my gaze.  
  
« It's ok, Saionji. » I quited a sigh,disapointed as I was expecting an other reaction.  
  
She kept looking intensly at her feet as an embarrassing silence settled between us. I was waiting for any speech from her. I'd have liked she expressed her feelings about us , at least if she had not dismissed it yet. But she said nothing.  
  
« We should go downstairs, Yamazaki and Kugyo are back. »I said blankly.  
  
« Ok. » She stood up and headed for the door without a look.  
  
I remained motionless for a few seconds then I followed her path like a puppet.  
  
  
  
The end.....I guess.  
  
  
  
************ 


	2. Just You and I

Note: At last chapter 2!! It took me a long time to update this story but I've been pretty busy with my **@ #&$% exams and my new job.  
  
Tessa 99999, Yuuhi, Rikuu, thanks a lot for your reviews! =)  
  
The same version is available in french and it might be better written. ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters,(why?!) they all belong to Yuu Watase.  
  
  
  
Just You and I  
  
It was still early when they had diner. An unusual silence settled during the meal. Kouki tried tentatively to break it with few jokes. And Tampopo was laughing more than she would do naturally. The lovers' good mood couldn't clear up the tension that hung in the air since they were back from the rides.  
  
Sometimes Aoï replied to Kouki's teasing remarks but obviously the spiky blond youth wasn't in the mood. Tzukiko smiled occasionnaly to her friends but her features turned blank anytime she bent her head towards her plate.  
  
When the diner was over, Tzukiko insisted to help Tampopo to wash the dishes.  
  
« You...really want to help me, Saionji-san ? » Tampopo asked with wide eyes.  
  
« Yes. Does it sound so weird from me ? Rich people are well-mannered, you know. » Saionji replied, sticking out her tongue.  
  
« Ok ! » Tampopo smiled back. « Kugyo-san ! Saionji-san and I will take care of the dishes. » She added staring at her lover.  
  
« Um..ok. Kyogoku, you come? » Kyogoku nodded silently with a rather relieved expression on his face, chores were not espacially his tea bags. He glanced towards Saionji's turned back one last time before leaving.  
  
When the two young men left the kitchen, Tampopo faced her friend. « Saionji-san, I'm sorry but I'll go straight to the point. How do you feel? I know I should not bother you again about your attack but if - »  
  
« I'm feeling better now, thank you. I'll  forget it soon. There's nothing else I can do anyway.»  
  
Tampopo knew how strong her friend was. Still, there was something her friend didn't tell her. « Is there a problem between you and Kyogoku-san? » asked innocently Tampopo.  
  
« Um....Why him? » A slight blush tainted her cheeks, Tanpopo noticed it.  
  
« You two act uneasily towards each other. He said or did something you didn't like ne? »  
  
Saionji sighed. « At the rides, Kyogoku-san rescued me.We went back here, he conforted me. And we kissed. » Saionji blushed deep red.  
  
At last! Tampopo wanted to yell. But that could upset her friend even more so she just said,  « You don't seem happy with it. »  
  
« I am. It was wonderful...But things are going too fast for me. It has happened after a harsh situation, I wasn't really aware of the repercussions. » Saionji hoped she sounded convincing.  
  
« And what about Kyogaku-san? Did you talk to him? » asked Tampopo.  
  
« Not yet. I'm not sure of my own feelings and I'm afraid of what he might said to me...I don't want to get involved in the rush. »  
  
« Sou.. »  
  
  
  
In the wide garden, Kouki laid down on a deckchair streched his body. His loud yawn broke the too silent atmosphere.  
  
«Oy, Kyogoku! »  
  
« What? »  
  
« If you continue sulking, I'll think you're not enjoying your holydays in my home or we bother you. »  
  
« I'm not sulking! »  
  
« Oh yes, you are. »  
  
« ..Ok! But I'm glad to be here, really. »  
  
« What's wrong, Kyogoku? »  
  
Kouki thought that his friend had retourned to his deaf world when Aoï finaly opened his mouth.  « What would you do if a girl seems interested in you and then throws you like a kleenex? »  
  
Kouki blinked, « What's happened with Saionji? »   
  
« How do you know? » Aoï turned his head towards Kouki.  
  
« I'm not blind. » Kouki smirked at him, « What have you done to her again? »  
  
« Nothing! Well...It's her! She doesn't want to talk to me. She pursposely avoids me since our kiss. »  
  
« She had not yet recovered from her attack I guess. Give her a bit more time. »  
  
« She will throw me away again. »  
  
« You never know. When you kissed her she didn't reject you first, right? »  
  
« Yeah but- »  
  
« Hey! What are you talking about, you two? » Tampopo joined them. Kouki sat up letting a place on the long chair for her lover to sit down.  
  
«Where's Saionji? » asked Aoï.  
  
« Oh, she's resting in her bedroom. She said she was tired. »  
  
Aoï stood up immediately « I'm going to bed too. Oyasumi! » He said before leaving the couple. They wished him good night but Aoï was already heading for the house.  
  
  
  
Tzukiko removed the bath towel around her lean body and sliped into her short pale pink bathrobe.Standing in front of the huge glass settled in her private bathroom, she unfastened her bun and combed her long wavy hair. Her gesture ceased as her thoughts took over her action. Her kiss with Kyogoku flashed in her mind. She remembered the sudden race of her heartbeat as she felt his hands caressing her body and his moist lips capturing her mouth in an ardent kiss.  
  
Knot. Knot. Knot. « Saionji ? »  
  
The masculin voice made her started. The last person she wanted to meet, at least not at this moment, was right behind the door. Maybe if she kept quiet he would get tired waiting and he would leave she thought hopefuly.  
  
« Saionji, we need to talk. Please, let me in. » Kyogoku seemed determined to come in. Why was he so stubborn? Saionji sighed. If she kept her mouth shut he would harass her even more. And she knew that she would regret it. Saionji hoped that her blush had disappeared from her cheeks. Then she slowly opened the door.  
  
The young man standing in the door's frame looked at Saionji straight in the eye. She felt as if he was seeking for any clue of unexpressed feelings on her face . It made her unconfortable. He is going to make a scene she thought. Her heart tightened as Saionji realized she was going to endure what she had been avoiding until then. Kyogoku walked past her. As she turned back to face him, she was suddenly cornered against the hard wood door, one of his hands was put on the door right next to her temple. Her surprised expression changed fast for a worried one as Aoï leaned toward her blushing face.  
  
My.God.She's beautiful. Aoï couldn't help taking a rapid look to her attractive figure. Her short bathrobe revealed well designed legs, the belt was fastened around a thin waist, and the front opening of the cloth let Aoï see her pale smooth skin. Don't ruin everything man, Aoï told himself. He fought the urge to slip his hand under this neckline and feel her skin under his touch. « Why are you ignoring me since this afternoon, Saionji? What's wrong? » Aoï said in a rather sharp ton. He didn't want to look furious because he wasn't. But the girl had left him with unanswered questions and her silence was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
« I...we should not have gone so far. » Saionji finally said, tilting her face on a side her eyes lowered. « I think we should forget all this. I..I don't want to break our friendship. »  
  
What?! Aoï was expecting anything but this poor excuse. « Sorry? » hissed Aoï, a scowl forming between his eyebrows. Saionji lift her gaze to meet Aoï narrowed eyes. She caught their sadness hidden behind the obvious anger and it affected her deeply.  
  
« You don't want me because our friendship could end? And you really think I'll believe this bullshit! » Aoï nearly yelled, his fists tightening against the door. Then he lowered his arms to cercle them around Saionji's back and waist, and drew the girl against his chest in one quick motion.  
  
« Ah!....Let me go you moron! » Saionji glaring at him tried to get free of his firm hold.  
  
« Listen to me, Saionji. » He said to a struggling pretty girl. Each time she tried to push Aoï aside she was drew back even more forcefully. Saionji could have hit him in a sensible area with her knee, then she would have thrown his stupid head against the nearer wall or strangled him til he begged for breath. She hated so much to be caught like that. She didn't make a move though.  
  
« I'll let you go when we finish this talk, » Aoï said then he softened his ton to add, « You really don't want me? » At this moment he loosened a bit his hold around Saionji's tense body. With one free arm he softly stroke her back. « I feel so good when I'm with you, » Aoï began to caress her cheek. « I don't want to act as if what we've experienced yesterday wasn't important. Because you mean a lot for me. Let's be together...Let's be together to share again wonderful moments just the two of us. »  
  
Saionji began to settle in his embrace. Their eyes locked, she could have drowned herself in the depth of Aoï's amber eyes. She tried to ignore the little voice of her conscience which was yelling at her to run away, to deny her weakness.  
  
Aoï waited for a answer from Saionji. She opened her mouth several times but nothing came. She averted her gaze, her body slightly shaking. « Saionji? » Aoï hold her shoulders and stroke her forearms slowly. Then the girl threw herself in his arms, clinging to his neck.  
  
Not that again. Aoï sighed internaly as he heard the muffled sounds of her sobs. It would be the second time in two days she would cry on his shoulder. The first time it wasn't his fault but now it seemed he pushed the girl over her limits. Now, he was expecting Saionji to say something like I'm sorry it's impossible or I regret but we can't... Sometimes apologizes could hurt like hell.  
  
Saionji moved, she lift her head and whispered to Aoï's ear: « Hai. »  
  
The young man withdrew a bit to look at her. « What? » He was giving a warm smile. « Yes. I do want you. » Saionji said softly, her face flushed and wet.  
  
Aoï felt his heart jump in his chest. She said she wanted me. She wanted me. Me!!!  
  
He gave back her smile and tightened his left arm around her waist and raised his right hand to dried her cheek. He looked tenderly at her beautiful eyes. « Saionji, I'd like you to know that I lo- » Aoï was suddenly interrumpted when Saionji reached to engage them in a lip lock. Aoï was going to protest because he had to said the words to Saionji. But then he let himself succumb to those sweet lips. He brushed his lips on hers and licked them until they allowed him entrance. Then, Aoï sucked eagerly the little muscle which entwined with his. Saionji grabbed Aoï's shoulder blades and moaned as she was transported by a warm feeling of tenderness. She didn't noticed that her feet left the ground as Aoï lift her in his arms. They broke the kiss several minutes later, spent.  
  
Saionji yawned. « Sorry, » she said half embarrassed half smiling.  
  
Aoï chuckled. « Maybe it's time to go to bed, » Saionji gazed at him.  
  
« To sleep. » Aoï added, with a reassuring look. Then Saionji took his hand and led him to her bed. Aoï lied down and spread his arms. Saionji joined him on the mattress and curled up against his chest. Aoï wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed a light kiss on her forehead. « Good night, love. »  
  
« Good night, Kyogoku. » Saionji buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
One hour in the morning and Saionji was still awake. Anxiety was eating what left of her confidence. She was still pressed in her new lover's embrace. His steady breath told her he was deeply asleep. She thought about the wonderful days they would spend together but holydays were ending. She would go back to home and her life would definitely change.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
Miki: I'm working on the next chapter and I try to write something better. I hope there're not too many grammar errors. Constructive reviews would be really appreciated! If my story sucks please tell me why so that I can improve. ^_^ 


	3. Home sweet home

Home sweet home  
  
Aoi half opened his eyes and closed them immediately, rejecting the sunny morning. Then he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. Lying on a wide bed, he got the sweet feeling of a warm and slightly perfumed body against his. Aoi tightened his embrace around Saionji and began trailing soft kisses on her forehead, her temple, along an ear and down her neck. Saionji moaned slightly in her sleep. Then, Aoi turned her on the back to have better access to her delicate neck. He slipped a hand under her nightgown and caressed her hip. « Nnnngh » Saionji woke up slowly, she was trying to get rid of something that disturbed her sleep. She opened her eyes and met a mass of untidy blond hair. « Hah.. ! » Saionji gasped as her lover kissed and nibbled at the base of her neck.  
  
Dong dong dong ! Dong dong dong ! !  
  
Aoi froze at the forceful knocks on the door, he frowned and went back to what he was doing. Saionji, completely woken up and flushed, tried to escape from Aoi's fervent assaults, weakly pushing against his strong chest.  
  
« Kyogoku ! » She feigned to be annoyed.  
  
« Saionji ! Kyogoku ! Morning ! It's breakfast time ! » Tampopo said behind the door. Aoi cursed silently. Yamazaki will pay for this ! He sighed and turned a bit on his side. « Yeah, morning. We're coming ! » He snapped.  
  
« Ok, we're in the kitchen ! » Tampopo said before leaving.  
  
« Kyogoku... » Aoi turned back to Saionji. « Morning, » he whispered against her lips. She smiled in the kiss, then she disentangled from Aoi's embrace before they could go further. She got up from the bed.  
  
« Hey, we don't need to hurry. We're leaving around twelve you know. » Aoi said disappointed, eyeing the smooth skin of Saionji's back as she slipped in her kimono.  
  
« I know, » she said, heading to the door, « but I haven't finished packing my bags. I don't know yet what I'll bring back with me. »  
  
« I don't take a lot of space. » Aoi said with a wink. Saionji giggled and smiled at him before leaving the bedroom.  
  
Aoi got up and went to one of the large window. He opened it and inhaled the fresh air. He stretched and yawned loudly. Their holidays were ending and that didn't bother him at all. Because Saionji would be by his side when they'd go back to town. Aoi felt like he could even stand the long days at their horribly annoying school. They had revealed their mutual attraction for each other and they had enjoy every moment spent together. Aoi's grin widened at the memories.  
  
Later, the 4 friends had their things packed and they left Kougyo's fine house. « Hey, your huge house is great to spent holidays, Kougyo ! We should come back soon ! » Aoi said giving a friendly slap on Kougyo's back as he locked the front door. « Don't invite yourself at my house, Kyogoku. » Kouki said, trying to sound annoyed. But Aoi didn't hear his answer, he was already heading toward Saionji. He hugged his lover from behind, slipping his arms around her thin waist, and he whispered in her ear : « I'd rather stay here much longer. » Saionji started but didn't protest when she was enveloped by Aoi soft hug. Kouki cough loudly, « Are we leaving or staying ? » Aoi was about to said something when Saionji slightly pushed him, « hum, we're ready... », then she caught up with Tampopo, ignoring her pouty lover.  
  
« Saionji, my friends from Hokkaido are coming this week end! There'll be a little party in my appartment. And you're welcome with Kyogoku. » Tampopo said.  
  
« Sorry but...I can't come. » Saionji said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
« Oh, really? My appartment is a bit small but we'll have fun! » Tampopo insisted.  
  
« No, I've already...plans for this week end. » Tampopo misunderstood her friend's sad expression.  
  
« Well, there'll be other occasions. » she added.  
  
« Yes, maybe... » Saionji whispered.  
  
  
  
7.15 p.m. It was time to go to Yamazaki's. Aoi resigned himself to stop playing with the new program he 'd created on his computer. With a few more details he could use it to ' brighten up ' this odd school. This previous days, he had a lot of free time since Saionji was busy with her -too frequent- family's meetings. He didn't see her very often except at school and there she seemed so cold, always keeping distance between them. Maybe it was due to the strict rules of this damn school. But Kougyo and Yamazaki weren't like that. Aoi sighed.  
  
He took his keys and went out. He decided to leave the residential area by walk, he wasn't late. Without realizing it he arrived in front of Saionji's wide villa. he was about to turn his heels when something caught his curiosity. A long black Limo approached the villa and it stopped in front of the dark gate. It opened to let the car enter. Aoi didn't think twice about his action, he rushed to the gate and slipped in the garden before the gate closed behind him. Then he walked carefully towards the house. Hidding behind the nearest tree, he saw the driver of the Limo opened a door for the passengers. Apparently, an old couple and a young man, probably their son, were the guests. They were greeted by Saionji's family. She was neatly dressed, wonderful, thought Aoi. But it was not for him, Aoi reminded himself. He noticed angrily there were some sort of familiarity between Saionji and the guy. She even let him that close to her. Aoi made a mental note to punch this jerk. When the group went inside of the house, Aoi ran to a wide window at first floor. A part of him felt completely ridiculous and shameful to spy on Saionji. He should try to talk to her the next day, but Aoi could not wait. He wanted an explanation tonight. I'll go inside her bedroom and wait for her, he thought. She'll think you're mad, you'll frighten her moron! said a voice in the back of his mind. Aoi sighed, undecided.  
  
Suddenly, he had the feeling he was no longer alone. Then he clearly heard a growl. Turning around carefully, Aoi faced a big Doberman standing a few meters from him. He froze instantly. If he moved, the huge dog would catch him and alert the entire house. His chance with Saionji and her family would be ruined. Or he could stayed still like a statue and he may escaped from the dog's sharp teeth and this shameful situation. But the damn dog didn't react like that cause it was running toward him! Aoi ran as fast as he could and climbed up a tree. He had never climbed a tree this fast in his life. « Shut up! » Aoi hissed. The noisy dog didn't seem to like him.  
  
A door opened. Shit. « Aki! Aki! » It was Saionji's voice. You're dead, moron. Aoi silenced the nagging voice of his conscience. « Enough, Aki! » Saionji ordered. The dog stopped barking and went near the girl, begging a few caresses. Aoi sighed, relieved. Then, he met Saionji's gaze. She opened wide her eyes. « Kyogoku...what are you doing here?! » « I'll tell you when you take this dog somewhere else. » Saionji, a bit taken aback, hesitated for a while, then she took the dog's leash and left to tie the dog behind the house. Aoi choose this moment to get down causciously from the tree. He leant against it, waiting for Saionji. He was determined to make her tell the truth. But when she stood in front of him, waiting for an explanation, Aoi felt stupid. He cursed himself for his impetus reaction. He was becoming seriously paranoid and possessive.  
  
« Kyogoku..? »  
  
« Ah, hum...I'm sorry. I shouldn't come in your home like a thief. » Aoi said, embarrassed. « I was going to Yamazaki's and I went past your house..and I saw this limo...and hum...I was..curious. » he added, feeling miserable.  
  
« And you came in to see who they were?! » asked Saionji, astonished.  
  
« Yeah, that's it. » Aoi mumbled. « Listen, I'm really sorry! I was leaving when I saw you knew this guy... »  
  
« I see.. » Saionji said softly, averting his gaze.  
  
Aoi didn't expect her to behave so quietly. Then her silence confirmed his suspicions and increased his anxiety. Aoi closed the short distance between them and slipped an arm around her waist. With his free hand he lifted up her chin to meet her eyes. They reflected some kind of sorrow.  
  
Saionji put a hand on Aoi's chest, as if she was about to push him back, but she stayed still. A slight pink stained her cheeks when Aoi bent down his face.  
  
« What's going on? » he asked, concern invading his being. Saionji felt his breath against her lips at each word. She looked away and took a deep breathe.  
  
« I did try to tell you something very serious but each time I lost my courage. »  
  
« It's about us? » Aoi cut off, feeling an invisible knife pierced him every where.  
  
« Yes... » Saionji backed away. « Tonight, I met some friends of my family. They're very influent in the country. And...to respect the tradition, we decided to engage an union between me and the heir of their family, the young man you saw earlier. » Saionji didn't dare a look at Aoi.  
  
« And you agree?! What about us? Did you like playing with me before following their fucking rules?? » Aoi was nearly yelling. He didn't give a damn the entire house could hear him.  
  
Saionji glanced anxiously toward the house. « No! I've never considered us like that! » She said, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
Aoi got closer, cupping Saionji's pretty face in his palms. « Tell me that I'm nothing for you, and I'll let you go. »  
  
Saionji was struggling to hold back her tears. She saw in his eyes what she desired more than anything else: this shared love, something rare that could make her feel so complete. When Aoi kissed her, Saionji closed her eyes and let the tears flew along her jaws. She tasted again the passionate kiss with the man she loved, and to whom she would not admit her feelings. Because it was better he didn't become attached to her when he could not be with her.  
  
When they finally parted, Aoi understood he would no longer see Saionji as he did before. And it would be difficult to go back to a simple friendly relatonship after all they had shared. But as he dried her tears, he saw in the detph of those beautiful brown eyes, a sparkle that so often caught his attention before. From that moment, he knew there was hope.  
  
*****  
  
Miki: I know the end (of the chapter) is a stereotype!! But I like it! :p And I really tried to write with the less grammar and 'expression' errors. Chapter 4 is coming! See youuu! ^^ 


End file.
